


No More Tears

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe-soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Leo/Niles, Fluff, M/M, Minor thoughts on self mutilation but not graphic, One Shot, Revelations Route, Some injuries, Some minor platonic Laslow/Selena/Odin, Soulmates with the other's name on their body, This idea has definitely been done with the Trio but I'm weak guys, minor mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Revelations Route. Soulmate AU."And Odin wanted it all. He wanted it all so badly. He wanted them and he wanted their love and a happy ending.Odin laughed to himself. Happy ending? His happy ending had already passed. His world was saved. They only got one happy ending. That was his. Odin couldn’t be greedy."Odin has made up his mind. He won't get in the way of the relationship Leo and Niles have, even though he has their names on his skin, forever linking the three of them as soulmates.





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My 60th story!!!
> 
> So, I know I've seen this idea floating around the internet with one of the Trio having their Lord/Lady's name on them as a soulmate thing, knowing the other has their Awakening name on them, and promptly deciding to say Nothing. However, to those who have read my stuff before, I've said a few times how soulmate AUs are my Weakness. I love them so much!!! I could write them all!!!
> 
> Anyways a HUGE thanks goes out to ObscureReference who definitely helped me out with the ending dialogue stuff. I'm so grateful!!! I had a ton of fun with this story and I hope you all enjoy it too. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and or comments! Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Odin sat in the bath and lazily watched the steam rise off the water. The place was quiet, just him, and he liked it that way. Hoshido style baths were very foreign to him and for once he was in the same boat as people from Nohr. It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea, it was just bathing with others could possibly let secrets slip (unless he was with Laslow). Sighing Odin looked down in the murky water and trailed his hand against his inner thigh. He knew what was on there, the names scrawled ever since he could read. Having two soulmates wasn’t uncommon, nor was it frowned upon. Odin was not ashamed of the names that graced his body. He had learned them along side his name and he had treasured them ever since.

When he was younger he had often daydreamed about who his soulmates were, what kind of people they were. He had written extensively in his diary and journals over the years all the theories he had. Odin had gone to sleep many nights with the hope that some day he’d meet his soulmates and all would be perfect. It was a shame that things never worked out like they did in fantasies.

For a long time, in the bad timeline, Odin had given up on finding his soulmates, convinced that either they were dead or he’d die before he met them. That reality had sunken into him and carved a space in his pores and bones that even when they travelled back and fixed things, Odin had still been convinced that his soulmates would never show up.

He then didn’t have time to worry about that as Anankos showed up and begged for their help. Without hesitation they had all jumped to action and Odin had come to the point that he had firmly given up. He was travelling to an entire other dimension. He’d never find his soulmates, assuming they were alive.

And then, they had landed in Nohr and Odin became retainer to Prince Leo and would be working along side with Niles.

Odin splashed the water and laughed to himself. He remembered how shocked he had been to hear their names. The joy and elation that he had felt finding them had seared into his very heart and soul. His heart was pounding the entire time he waited to introduce himself. When he finally had Odin remembered waiting, ready to see their eyes light up with recognition.

It never happened. Odin remembered the deflation and sinking in his heart. It hadn’t been until that evening when it hit Odin hard. He had called himself Odin. He wasn’t Odin, at least according to the soulmate marks.

In some dimension, some variation of the outcome, Odin would have gone to Prince Leo’s room in the next morning, knocked on the door, and properly introduced himself. Then they’d know and he’d have his soulmates.

But, the mission. They were supposed to help Anankos and then when their mission was done, leave. Odin didn’t have time to intrude on a relationship that was already established. It wasn’t a secret and it was plain as day, even now: Leo loved Niles and Niles loved Leo. They were soulmates and they didn’t need Odin butting in just because their names were on his skin. Odin’s job was to do what Anankos asked of him, Laslow, and Selena.

That was Odin’s plan and he was sticking to it.

Sighing Odin stepped out of the tub and immediately wrapped a towel around his waist. Leo and Niles were happy with each other and in the end, that was all that mattered, no matter what his breaking heart told him.

Drying and dressing quickly, Odin shoved the image of the names on his inner thigh and headed to Leo’s room. He hadn’t reported for the evening yet. Knocking politely on the door, Odin waited a few seconds before he came in. Immediately though, he froze. Niles was adjusting his cloak and Leo was fiddling with his collar. The flush on Leo’s cheeks and the rustle of his hair told Odin all he needed to know. He felt his heart slowly shrivel in his chest, but he forced a smile on his face.

“Greetings gentlemen!” Odin boomed, hoping his voice sounded fine, “I’ve appeared before your forms on this eve to inform of the daily tasks and quests I have fulfilled through the day.”

It worked. They both gave looks at his words and it helped Odin shove his thoughts about soulmates away. Giving his report as quickly as he could, Odin knew he needed to duck out of the room. He couldn’t be in there. Not with the knowledge that Leo and Niles were… being touchy.

“If that’s all then I bid you two a good evening and peaceful sleep.” Odin said. He knew he wouldn’t be having one.

“Thank you, Odin.” Leo evenly said, “Sleep well.”

Nodding Odin shut the door to Leo’s room and drifted off, not thinking until he reached his private quarters. Then he shut the door and collapsed to the floor, curling his legs up to his chest as he sat on the floor. His heart was pounding, his chest too tight for his heart.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Why did he have to make so many difficult choices in his life? He had to choose to time travel, to save the world again, to leave his world, and now he had to choose between his soulmates and his home world.

“Life isn’t fair.” Odin whispered to himself.

A wave of tears hit him hard and Odin wanted to hit himself. There was no use crying. Crying didn’t help. He had cried too many times in his life. Over his broken timeline, over his dead parents, over so many things. He couldn’t possibly have tears over something as petty as soulmates and unrequited love.

After all, he was doing this to himself. Odin had not one to blame but himself.

But it still hurt. Odin could see the marks on Leo’s neck if he imagined. He could imagine the softness of Leo’s hair and the touch of Niles on his neck. He could hear their words and feel their loving embraces. And Odin wanted it all. He wanted it all so badly. He wanted them and he wanted their love and a happy ending.

Odin laughed to himself. Happy ending? His happy ending had already passed. His world was saved. They only got one happy ending. That was his. Odin couldn’t be greedy.

It didn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

~

Odin woke the next morning feeling like cotton was shoved in his ears and sand down his throat. His mind was fuzzy and he felt like a Pegasus decided to steamroll him. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his eyes, before slowly getting ready for the day. He had a list of tasks to do, some mundane, but some exciting. He wished Leo still sent him on the mission he got when he first started. Those had been nothing short of legendary. Perhaps he’d bring it up to Leo some time?

Dressed and ready, Odin headed to Leo’s chambers. He and Niles took turns to who made sure Leo was up and had his armour properly on. Though, a small voice hissed in Odin’s mind, Niles probably hadn’t left the room and stayed the night. The thought sent Odin’s stomach twisting and coiling. Of course, Niles could stay the night and no one would bat an eyelash. He was, after all, Leo’s soulmate. The tendrils of sadness from the night before threatened to choke Odin out. He shoved it away and headed up the stairs, knocking on Leo’s door when he arrived.

“Come in.” Leo’s voice was muffled through the wood.

Odin made sure he was smiling brightly and opened the door, “Greetings on this fine morn Lord Leo! I’ve arrived to offer any assistance you may need.”

Leo gestured to his armour, “Thank you Odin. I’m having some difficulties with the back part.”

Slipping inside and shutting the door softly, Odin immediately went to where Leo had gestured. Taking over he focused on helping Leo fit the clasps in and adjusting anything that needed adjustment. As he worked he saw a flash of Leo’s neck and the two names scrawled. Of course, half of the names were hidden under fabric, but Odin knew.

It was always a bit strange to see his… other name curled nicely on Leo’s skin. Odin’s stomach flip flopped and for the millionth time he wished he could tell Leo the truth. Sadly, that wasn’t a possibility. Instead he pulled away ignoring how much his heart hurt and smiled at Leo. His happiness was most important. Leo had Niles. That was enough. Odin had to leave at the end of his mission. Really, silence was best for all parties involved.

“I’ve completed the task, milord.” Odin said, “Shall I escort you down for breakfast?”

Leo’s mouth twitched into a smile, “Some company to the dining hall would be appreciated.”

Odin’s heart soared a little, but he only let it soar a bit. He couldn’t get greedy on happiness. Focusing, he walked with Leo out of the room, down the hall. The sun was streaming in and it looked like a pleasant day was in store. That was good. Odin bounced a little and hummed softly.

“Odin.” Leo said suddenly.

“Yes, milord?” Odin tilted his head.

“I hate to pile another task onto you but…”

“But??” Odin’s tone sparkled. Was it another secret mission?

“I need some items from the town. If you would be so kind…”

“It shall be done!” Odin jumped on the task. Sure, it wasn’t vanquishing whispering spirits in forests, but it was still a job.

“Thank you, Odin.” Leo gave a soft smile and light pat on the shoulder before slipping a list to him.

They reached the dining hall. Odin opened the door and let Leo step inside before he left. The hall was the private one for the royals. Odin himself had another hall to eat in, but he wasn’t too terribly hungry. Instead he swung by the kitchen, grabbed some rolls and fruit, and munched on them as he ran through a mental list of his tasks.

The morning and early afternoon slipped by him before Odin had time to go to the town. This time he left after a heavier lunch and enjoyed the exercise it gave him. Leo’s list was in his hand and Odin read carefully. First, some special parchment for some tome Leo was restoring. Next some specific ink. To the bookstore then.

Odin made the purchases and was leaving when he spotted a head of silver hair following a head of long red hair. He grinned and moved through the crowd to find Laslow trailing after Selena, his arms full of bags. Deciding to pity his friend, Odin walked up and took half of the bags without a problem.

“Oh, Odin.” Laslow sounded relieved. “Thank you.”

Selena whipped her head around, “You’re here too?”

“Just doing some errands.” Odin raised the bag of items he had bought for Leo. “You’re heading in the direction I need to go, so I decided I can offer some assistance.”

Selena eyed him before she shrugged, “I suppose you can tag along.”

Odin laughed, feeling lighter with them. This was what he had. He didn’t need to burden Leo or Niles with knowledge of him being their soulmate. Many people back home never found their soulmates and were happy. Some people remarried after wars or sickness. Odin had Laslow and Selena. They weren’t substitutes as they were already precious to Odin and he’d never act like they were anything other than themselves. Their relationship was woven together through time and space.

“Selena of the Moon and Laslow of the Azure Skies.” Odin drawled softly, “I love you both, with all my heart.”

They both stopped and turned around. Laslow had a soft smile on his face and Selena wasn’t looking directly at him, but Odin could see a small blush on her face.

“What brought this on?” Selena asked.

“I…” Odin wanted to gesture to his thighs or something, but his arms were full. “I was just contemplating last night after I saw Lord Leo and Niles and…”

Their eyes widened with understanding. Laslow breathed out slowly and Selena’s mouth twisted with words she couldn’t say, not in a public place. Odin shifted before he decided to change the subject.

“Ah, that’s my next stop.” He rushed to the shop, “Please wait for me friends.”

Odin dashed inside, hoping they didn’t think he was running away from the topic. Really, he shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place. Now his heart was in a mixed state, happy and content with Laslow and Selena, but also tugging at the memory of seeing his name on Leo’s skin. He knew it was on Niles too. Not that Niles showed his marks off, in fact, it was a rather private affair in Nohr. Still, Odin knew where Niles had his marks, just on the curve of his shoulder. It made practicing with Niles all the harder as sometime he saw the names.

“Can I help you son?” The shopkeeper asked.

“Ah, my apologies.” Odin focused. “Just had a busy week.”

That’s right… a busy week. Odin was stressed and that was why he was so fixated on the marks. Really, in the end, it was just some names on his skin. After he had a couple days of rest and recuperated he’d be fine. This was just a momentary lapse in thought.

~

“Thank you, Odin.” Leo smiled when Odin delivered the parcels. “I’m most grateful.”

Odin beamed, “It’s never a problem Lord Leo. I’m always happy to assist you in your tasks.”

Leo hummed and set the parcels on the table in the library, opening one carefully, pulling the ink out. “Exactly what I needed. I don’t know what I’d do without you or Niles.”

The warmth in Odin’s heart was consuming him and he couldn’t help it. All he could do was watch Leo examine the parcels he was sent to retrieve. It was a simple task, but the gratitude that Leo showed made Odin tingly internally.

“Odin… Odin.”

Oops. Odin shoved his focus back, “Yes, milord?”

“Could you help me with this?” Leo was opening a newly bound tome. “The binding is still a bit too stiff and I need it flat.”

Odin carefully did as Leo asked, sitting down so he was side by side with Leo. The book was open and as Leo worked, Odin could feel his warmth seep into his skin. For a brief moment, Odin closed his eyes and imagined Niles was with them, the three of them happy, together.

It was merely a soap bubble fantasy and Odin wished it could last longer. He did his best to pop it, but as Leo continued to work, he brushed against Odin and Odin had to bit his lip so he didn’t say something unneeded and foolish.

By the time he left, his lip was sore and his mind in tatters, but Odin’s heart was foolishly rolling in the memory, all the way back to his room.

However, upon returning Odin noticed the door was slightly ajar. He paused and carefully opened the door, wondering if Laslow or Selena had come in. Instead he saw Niles, sitting on the edge of the desk. Odin swallowed and stepped inside, keeping the door slightly open as he shut it.

“Niles? What brings you into my quarters?” Odin asked mildly. “Is something amidst?”

“Felicia is amidst that’s what.” Niles drawled, “She managed to freeze the entire lower floor while trying to cool down the oven. I’m staying the night here.”

This was bad. Odin’s heart was pounding, harder and harsher than it had while with Leo in the library. Quality time in the library in a controlled setting was fine, but in his private quarters? What would the maids say? As far as everyone else knew, Niles was only with Leo. It wouldn’t be a scandal for him to stay the night with Leo. Everyone knew they were soulmates. Married or not, soulmates were a big deal. Yet, Niles wanted to stay with him?

“Is that okay?” Odin squeaked out.

“I don’t know, isn’t that up to you?” Niles asked. “This is your room Odin.”

That… wasn’t what he meant. Odin opened his mouth to say that, but he paused. Just because Niles was staying the night it didn’t mean they were sharing a bed. It was just two retainers sharing a room because Niles wasn’t bothering their lord. Niles could take the bed and Odin the floor. He had an extra blanket and pillow; it wasn’t a big deal.

“Right.” Odin tried to laugh it off, “You’re right. You can take the bed. Don’t worry.”

Niles raised an eyebrow, “Is there something wrong with sharing with me? Your bed is plenty big enough for the two of us.”

Shoot. Odin bit his lip. “It’s just…”

“Are you worried about something?” Niles suddenly flashed a wild grin, “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything.”

That grin sent warm shivers down Odin’s spine. He felt like his thigh was tingling and the names burning on his skin. It was fine. He had long pants to sleep in. So long as Niles didn’t see his thighs, all was good.

“Besides those who cheat on their soulmates are the worse kind of people.” Niles sobered up, his voice calm.

Odin flailed, both internally and externally. “I didn’t mean to imply…”

“I know.” Niles laughed, “I just said that to see the look on your face. Relax Odin.”

Right. Relax. Easier said than done. Odin spent the rest of the night tensely moving around his room. When they finally crawled into bed, Odin curled as far as he could from Niles, hating how his heart was pounding.

That morning when he woke, Odin woke to Niles softly pressed against his back, like he had moved during the night seeking the heat. Odin indulged for just a brief moment and wondered what it would be like to wake up with Niles and Leo with him in bed.

The image made his heart and mind tear along the edges, but it was worth it for the small glimmer of fantasy.

~

War had descended on them quickly. At first things were very bad as Corrin had suddenly run off on their own. King Garon had declared them a traitor and the stress and strain on the other siblings was palpable in the air. Odin felt lost and unable to help. There was more to this, and he had a suspicion that Corrin or Azura knew more than they could say. Did that possibly mean they too knew about the other world? Odin wished he could discuss his theories with Laslow and Selena, but he couldn’t. For one, the curse was still heavily in effect and two, they couldn’t afford to let anyone think they were traitors. It would break the Nohrian siblings and Odin never wanted to hurt Leo in that way.

However, things were slowly coming together. Corrin was somehow managing to unite everyone, talk sense and soon they were jumping down a canyon to the other dimension. Odin wished there was another way, as his mind flashed to a bridge and tumbling from under him, but he had to be strong.

Valla looked the same as the they had left it, land floating in the sky, silence, a stillness that was eerie and unnatural. The only difference was the lack of Anankos at their sides. Though they didn’t have time to worry. Between traveling and Corrin’s pocket dimension, they had enough on their plates. With Hoshido and Nohr working together that meant Leo was away to meetings and planning for battles. It meant Odin had too much time to think about the ways everything could go wrong. He had, after all, been there before.

Sleep came in small spurts and when Odin did manage to sleep his mind was plagued with nightmares, mixing Nohr, Valla, and Ylisstol together in a mess. The nightmares only increased once he had learned of Leo and Niles being his soulmates. Often he’d wake up, his screams muffled into a pillow, sweat on his brow, as his mind danced with images of Leo and Niles dead (or worse, rejecting him as their other soulmate).

It appeared that this night was one of those nights.

Odin woke to his heart pounding harshly in his chest, burning through his bones as the memories floated and coiled in his already tattered mind. He had seen his home burn, he had seen Leo and Niles dead in rubble, and he had seen Selena and Laslow breathing their last ragged breathes. It hurt and his mind was split in all different corners. He couldn’t sleep, at least, not alone.

Shakily Odin got up and padded out of his tent. The cool night air felt good against his heated skin as he made his way to Laslow’s tent. Slipping inside smoothly, Odin wished he could grab Selena without a fuss, but the scandal it would cause if he was caught and Selena would never forgive him.

“Inigo…” Odin whispered as he crawled into Laslow’s bed, “Inigo…”

Laslow turned and sleepily blinked, “Odin?”

“Move over.” Odin ordered softly.

Immediately Laslow did as Odin asked and Odin gracefully tangled himself in the sheets, pressing Laslow to his front. Lightly Odin peppered soft kisses to the back of Laslow’s neck. The more tangible Laslow was, the better Odin’s mind focused on the present. Laslow shifted and they were cuddling, warm, affectionate. The nightmare was slowly fading from Odin’s mind and he slowly was drifting to sleep when the tent opened again.

“Move over.” Selena’s voice was definitely louder than Odin’s had been, but it was still quiet. “I saw you sneaking out. You should be more careful.” She added before she too was snuggled against Odin’s side.

With Selena at his one side and Laslow at his other, Odin’s mind fully rested. They were here. Alive. Safe. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Selena’s head.

“You’re alive… Severa.” He muttered.

“Selena…” She yawned as she corrected him.

Odin didn’t comment. He slowly drifted off to sleep with Laslow and Selena chasing the nightmares away.

~

Another day and another battle through Valla. Odin’s legs felt sore and his arms ached, but that was the least of his concerns. They had run into a few enemies, nothing they couldn’t take care of, but a blast from a magic attack had sent him sprawling into some trees. No one had seen and Odin was grateful, but the save in his pride wasn’t helping the aching in his body. By the time they all returned to Corrin’s dimension, Odin desperately wanted a rest and a bath, but he had to take care of Leo.

Leo had some smudges on his face and residue from magic staining his armour. The relief Odin felt when he didn’t see any injuries was dizzying. His dream from the night before waffled in his mind and every time he had looked at Niles and Leo his mind overlapped the images from his nightmares.

Shaking his head, as though to dispel the thoughts, Odin carefully went to Leo’s tent, tapping on the pole before he walked in. The moment he did though, he felt like he had stepped into a scene he shouldn’t be seeing. It wasn’t like that one time, where Leo and Niles had been physically intimate. The air in the tent this time felt thick with something else, something private that Odin had no right to see.

Well, technically he did, but that wasn’t a topic he wanted to bring up.

Niles immediately dropped his hand from Leo’s face and Leo turned away from Niles. Odin’s heart twisted and squished harshly in his chest. Suddenly Odin couldn’t breathe, the air oppressing him, taking the air from his lungs. He swallowed and gave a shaky smile. His mind raced and all Odin wanted to do was leave the tent.

“My sincerest apologies Lord Leo.” Odin quickly spoke, “It seems I’ve stumbled into something not meant for my eyes. Rest assured I’ll leave you two in peace.”

He didn’t wait for Leo to correct him. Odin turned and headed out of the tent, his heart heavy and ripping in his chest. Why, Odin wasn’t sure. They weren’t doing anything obvious, but Odin knew. He wasn’t as dull as some people liked to think he was. He could be intuitive and he knew that something was happening in the tent. If there wasn’t, Leo would have called him back in, or sent Niles to fetch him.

Odin paused, feeling his eyes sting. This was ridiculous. He couldn’t be mopey. If Leo didn’t need his help, Odin could focus on cleaning himself up. However, with the army back from battle no doubt the baths would be full. Odin couldn’t risk it, so he went back to his tent.

Flopping into the ground so he didn’t get his sheets dirty, Odin muttered a spell to whisk away some of the dirt on his clothes. It wasn’t a complete cleaning spell, but it made him feel less grimy. Then, Odin curled up on the ground and wished he had the energy to do something else, like write in his journal or go see what Laslow and Selena were up to, but he could still breathe the air in Leo’s tent.

His eyes stung again and his heart compressed and Odin suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to react, to lash out. He wished he had just a bit more sadness, or a bit more anger to do something, anything, but here he was neutral. Smacking his palm against his thigh, Odin gripped the skin and, not for the first time, wondered what it would be like if he just… got rid of the marks. He could cast a fire spell and burn his skin until the names weren’t visible anymore. He could cast ice over it until the skin was red and the marks mutated. Or he could…

Odin shut the thoughts off as quickly as he could. What did it matter if the names were on his skin or not? They’d never see them. No one would. Odin pressed his knees together, as though that was enough to hide the names on his skin and sat, neutral, unable to react.

~

The next morning, even though it wasn’t announced, the news was abuzz in the air. Odin didn’t hear the whisperings or the side glances. As soon as he saw Leo and Niles, holding hands, two identical bands gleaming on their fingers, he promptly left before they saw him. He wandered back to his tent and, unlike the night before, knelt down and cried. Odin desperately tried to muffle his sobs through his fingers, but all he did was send a new wave of tears through his body. His heart hurt and his mind hurt. And he hated himself for it.

“Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Odin berated himself through his tears. “You’re so selfish. They can be happy without you. They don’t need you. You’d only get in their way. Why can’t you just be happy for them?”

It didn’t stop the tears, but it helped Odin focus, clinging to the hope that they’d be happy. That’s all that had to matter in the end. Not Odin’s feelings, not Odin’s desires. Just theirs. Leo and Niles. It was for the best. The war would end, he’d leave, and they could be happy together.

Composing himself took a while, but when Odin’s face didn’t feel swollen from crying and his heart was numbed, he walked out and found Leo and Niles. When they spotted him Leo looked away, as though embarrassed. Odin put on his best smile. It was okay. For their sake, he’d be happy.

“You weren’t at breakfast.” Niles commented.

“The beasts of sleep and dreams wouldn’t let me out of their grasps.” Odin lied, “Exhaustion and fatigue was rampant through my body the previous day. My apologies.” He then turned the subject onto them. “It appears though, congratulations are in order.” Good his voice was steady.

Leo’s cheeks were a bit pink. “We didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable yesterday. We were just…”

“I could sense some private conversation was afoot.” Odin brightly said, ignoring how his heart burned, “I didn’t wish to intrude.”

“I see…” Leo coughed into his hand, “Regardless, I’m grateful and appreciate your congratulations.”

Odin smiled and wished he didn’t feel like a knife was being thrust into his heart. This was for the best. Niles and Leo had each other. He wasn’t allowed in the equation.

The ache in his heart tried to tell him other wise. Odin told it to shut up.

~

Their battle was raging and Odin knew they were getting closer and closer to destroying Anankos. The enemy units were becoming denser in number and were clearly there to guard and kill anyone who tried to get close.

Firing off a spell, Odin twisted out of the way and ducked as another spell tried to hit him. The thrum of battle, the deathly beat, it all soared in Odin’s worn veins. Smoke, death, retaliation. He was used to it all. When another enemy fell to the ground thanks to his attacks, Odin merely was thankful it wasn’t him and moved on.

According to Corrin’s plans, Odin’s job was to take the east side and swoop back into the middle, hopefully picking off the outlying units. Then, the west side would help bring the units into the middle before an air and ground assault. It was a good plan and it dealt with taking enemies down in large quantities rather than individually. So far, it was going well. Odin cast one more spell and moved on.

Ducking behind some trees, Odin flipped through his tome and cast another spell before moving towards the clearing, to where the west side would be moving in. In the air he could see some of their units carefully taking down other air born units all while keeping a watch out for archers. On the ground Odin could see cavalry units taking more enemies down while moving swiftly. Stepping out of the trees, Odin fired another spell and was about to move in, to complete the next part of Corrin’s plan, when he saw a golem rise from the ground and start moving in on the cavalry. The sudden appearance spooked the horses and Odin saw the panic in the animal. He didn’t think. Odin raced over and threw a spell at the golem, causing it’s aim to go off and land in some trees. Breathing a sigh of relief, Odin turned to check his other side when he saw Leo’s horse racing towards some mages that were popping up in the brushes. With the angle and the speed of his horse, Leo would have a difficult time dodging them.

Fear rang swiftly in Odin’s heart. He reacted immediately, racing towards the trees, trying to get closer to the enemy and take them down before they tried to attack Leo. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Niles appear too, his arrow notched as he ran from the other side.

But Odin was faster. And too slow at the same time.

He reached the enemies before Niles, but as he skidded to a halt he saw the bright flare of magic heading towards Leo. Without another thought, Odin leapt towards the magic, screaming a counter spell. The spells hit each other head on and the blast knocked Odin backwards. He smacked harshly to the ground and felt winded as blood seeped from a scrape. This was nothing. Odin had received much worse. He hobbled up and cast another spell, taking one of the mages down, but wasn’t fast enough to take the other one.

In the distance, he heard Leo and Niles screaming something. Odin barely had time to register what was being said as the spell smacked him full force, tossing him slightly in the air. The pain that burst along his abdomen and lower back ripped a scream from Odin. He felt tears well in his eyes as he hit the ground once again. Coughing blood up, Odin tried to shake the pain away. No. He had worse… there was this one battle and this Plegian mage and…

It wasn’t working. Odin couldn’t distract himself from the pain. He lay on the ground, gasping for air as the sound of battle raged around him. How pitiful…how weak… Odin did his best to sit up and hold his tome, ready to cast a spell on an enemy. As long as Leo was safe with Niles…

But the field was cleared, bodies of the mages on the ground with arrows and vines sticking out of them. Odin blinked and the image blurred before he felt warm hands on his back.

“Odin, Odin.” Leo’s voice was urgent, “Odin, you’re bleeding.”

“I… am?” Odin’s voice felt distant. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Niles' voice didn’t sound even, “You idiot. What were you thinking?”

“Don’t berate him.” Leo said before his voice was closer to Odin, “You’re in so much trouble when we’re back.”

“Who just said to not berate him?” Niles asked off the side.

Leo didn’t reply and instead something cool was pressed to Odin’s lips. It took Odin a moment to realize it was for him. He drank, the cool tingle of healing washing over him. He drank until his mind was clear and the minor injures were gone.

“Thank you.” Odin tried to stand up, but Leo stopped him.

“You’re in no condition to walk.” He said, “Your clothes are in tatters and your leg looks bad.”

“It does?” Odin wasn’t even aware of the state his clothes were in.

“Yes, it does.” Leo hoisted him up, “Come on, you’re sticking with me.”

Leo easily forced Odin to stand up, but his stance wobbled a little. Twisting at an odd angle, Odin half fell, causing Niles to rush over to help adjust his stance. Looking down, Odin was about to assess the situation, but then froze. His pants were torn up one leg, the fabric hanging loosely around the limb. He was still modest, which sent cool relief through him.

And then he heard the gasp.

Odin looked at Niles and, in that moment, everything shattered as he followed Niles and his gaze, to his leg. Odin froze, his tongue thick and useless against his mouth. The angle his leg was at, the rip in his pants, it all contributed to Niles seeing. A moment later, Leo did too.

“Shit.” Odin couldn’t help but slip. “I…”

With energy he didn’t know he had, Odin ripped his body away from Leo and Niles, trying to hobble away. The shock of seeing his leg was enough for Odin to get away from their grasps, but Odin wasn’t strong enough to run away. His mind was racing and Odin couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They weren’t supposed to know. They couldn’t know.

It wasn’t allowed.

Odin felt tears run down his face. This wasn’t fair. He was so close, so close to letting them live in ignorance and bliss. Letting them be happy and him off and alone. The war was almost done and soon he’d have to return. That was how it was supposed to work. No. It was how it was going to work.

“Please.” Odin begged, his heart full of lead, his stomach turning to stone, “Please just… forget you saw that. Please.”

“Odin… you…” Leo was staring at him.

“Just forget it!” Odin shouted, desperate, begging some more. “I promise. I swear… it’s nothing. It’s not important. Just please…” Tears were running down his face hot and gross, “forget it.”

Niles opened his mouth to say something, but Odin felt his world tilt sideways as the sudden movement and the aching of his secret being discovered took a toll on his already injured body. Odin wobbled, the world spinning before he felt gravity take hold. He collapsed to the ground, trying to remain conscious, but it was slipping.

Odin wished, as he fell into the darkness of sleep that he could have the power to rewind time.

~

The first thing he noticed was how still the room felt. Then the pain ebbed and flowed into his body like spider webs. Odin coughed and gasped, twisting, feeling the pain ripple up his side. His vision was blackened and his mind felt like he had replaced everything with cotton and silk. Another cough erupted from his throat and that too clung to the side, like sandpaper against wood, scraping the surface. Where was he? Odin tried to open his eyes, but his body wasn’t working for him.

“Please stay still.” A soft voice ordered.

A cool feeling washed over Odin. It smelt like lotus and mint. Healing magic. Odin let it wash over his body. The energy he gained allowed him to open his eyes. Above him stood Lady Elise, her hands gripping her staff tightly. Odin blinked a little and tried to not see the image of his mother overlap with hers.

“You’re awake.” Lady Elise breathed out. “How do you feel?”

Odin tried to open his mouth to speak, but his voice wasn’t functioning against his throat. Lady Elise seemed to know and soon she was helping him drink some water. A bit dripped down his chin, but it was a welcomed relief. The coolness made his over heated skin feel fantastic.

“Thank you, Lady Elise. I’m feeling… sore.” Odin honestly told her.

“That will go away with time. I healed most of the damage. Sakura also helped me.” Lady Elise told him, “You were very hurt. It’s been a day.”

A day. Odin sucked in a breath. He didn’t expect to be knocked out for that long. “I’m grateful to you and Lady Sakura. Is she perhaps in the room? I’d like to thank her in person.”

Lady Elise bit her lip, “You’ll have to wait for that.”

Before Odin could ask for clarification Lady Elise bounded out of the medical tent. He didn’t have to wait for long. The tent opened and Odin expected Lady Elise to hop in along with Lady Sakura, but instead Niles and Leo stepped in.

Odin’s stomach immediately dropped and his eyes widened. The memory suddenly slammed itself harshly against his brain and he couldn’t breathe. His leg. They saw. Terror welled hot and deep inside his stomach. This wasn’t good. Odin was suddenly reminded of how much of a screw up he was. They saw and now he had ruined everything. Discreetly he pinched himself, hoping that perhaps this was all a nightmare. Or maybe he was dead and this was purgatory. Nothing changed.

“Dang. I’m not asleep.” Odin muttered. “Or dead.”

“If you were dead you’d be in more trouble than you already are.” Niles quipped back.

Shoot. He had spoken too loudly. Odin’s heart swelled. This was worse than death. Definitely worse. There was little he could do to rectify this mistake. He had now barged in on their happiness and there was nothing else he could do except apologize.

“I’m sorry.” Odin decided to just get the pain over with.

“You are?” Leo looked surprised.

“Well of course I am.” Odin curled his fingers into the blanket, “I’ve gotten in the way of your happiness.”

The words bit and stung and dug into his skin. It hurt so much to speak, so much to admit this aloud, but if that was what was needed to be done, he’d do it. Odin would bleed himself dry in order to keep Leo and Niles happy.

“So, I think it’s in our best option to just… forget about this okay?” Odin concluded.

Really that was all they could do now. Forget about this day, move on, and keep their happiness. Perhaps that meant Odin had to resign as Leo’s retainer. Not officially, as they were at war, but unofficially. Of course, he’d protect Leo but relieving him of his retainer duties ought to be the right course of action. That way they wouldn’t have to see him as often and he wouldn’t intrude any longer.

“We’re not doing that.” Leo sharply said, not allowing Odin to give the suggestion to the solution. “You nearly died. You nearly died to protect me.” Leo sucked in a breath, “And then your leg… you have our names.”

Hearing those words from Leo’s mouth hurt Odin in more ways than one. The recognition was finally there but it wasn’t supposed to be. “I know. I’m sorry.” Odin hung his head, “I never meant to reveal that to you…”

“Why?” Niles sharply cut him off, “Why would you hide that? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Couldn’t they leave his heart intact? Wasn’t his apology enough? Odin forced the tears back. They were just curious. He owed them an answer. “I never wanted to get in the way of your happiness, but now… that’s exactly what I’ve done. So please…” Odin’s voice cracked, “Please forget about this. I promise I won’t burden you. I won’t intrude. I’ll leave you two alone. Don’t worry about me…”

“Absolutely not.” Leo and Niles managed to say at the same time.

Odin’s heart sank. They didn’t believe him. They thought he was lying. Why were they making this so difficult? “Oh…” There was nothing else to say.

“Do you…” Leo sighed out and rubbed his hair, walking over to the bed, plopping down, “Do you not want us as soulmates? Is the idea of being with us that terrible?”

The questions stung and burned. Odin forced himself to answer. “Well, no but… I don’t want to intrude. I’d just be in the way.” He forced himself to look at them, “I mean, you two are literally engaged! You’ll be married after this war.”

Tears were now flowing down Odin’s face as his heart couldn’t take it any more. Why were they not letting him do this with grace? He was doing his best to show them he wasn’t going to get in their way.

“There is no place for me.” Odin hated how he had to spell it out to them. “I’m an intruder to your happiness. So please, please, forget about this.”

Leo didn’t speak. Instead he moved. He lunged forward and hugged Odin tightly. His wounds protested, but Odin could care less. Leo was in his arms, holding him. A new wave of tears rolled down Odin’s cheeks as he choked on sobs. Soon Niles joined, hugging Odin from the other side. It hurt. It hurt so much. Odin could barely breathe he was crying so hard. Why were they doing this to him? He wanted to curl into a ball and sew the broken pieces of his heart together. They were utterly destroying him.

“Odin… I don’t know where you’ve gotten this idea, but we’re soulmates. We love you.” Leo told him, tightening his grip. “So why, why did you say nothing? You’ve known all this time. Since we met. You never said and we…”

This time Leo’s voice cut off abruptly before he spoke again. “We hurt you Odin.”

“N-No…” Odin tried to protest.

“We did.” Niles shut him up, “You… you’ve sat in silence while we… we were together and never knew. When you walked in before the proposal… and after the news got around. You weren’t sleeping in, were you?”

Odin’s sobs instead of speaking was enough of an answer to those questions. He didn’t want to tell them. “I hid it on purpose. After this war… the plan has always been to… go home.”

He rarely spoke of Ylisse or even hinted at it, but Leo knew. Odin had tried to hint it before, but now he was outright saying it. “You two deserve happiness without knowing about the names on me. I’m just…”

“We love you.” Leo cut him off, “You’ve never been in the way. We’ve always been…”

“You’re…” The words were too good to be true. “You’re just saying that because you’ve seen my leg…” Odin managed to get out, “You don’t need to lie…”

“Oh for…” Niles pulled away and grabbed Odin so he had to look Niles directly in the eye, “I knew you were dense, but this is getting ridiculous.”

Odin couldn’t move. Niles continued.

“Remember when Felicia froze the entire basement and I went to your room? You obviously were wondering why I was with you instead of Leo. I did it to see if you were interested in me.”

“I…Interested?” Odin couldn’t believe his ears.

“I snuggled you the entire night purposefully for gods sake!” Niles huffed out, “I flirted with you too! I thought you weren’t interested after that so I told Leo.”

Leo? Odin wanted to ask how Leo came into this picture but the answer came before he could speak.

“In the library with the tomes. I made you stay to help me as I worked on them. I’m not that touchy with just anyone.” Leo huffed out.

“We have more examples, I assure you.” Niles told him. “But in case this isn’t clear, Odin, we love you. We fell in love with you, but you never seemed interested. So, we tried to ignore our budding feelings, but you kept making things so difficult.”

“You’re not an intruder.” Leo told him, “Granted I was upset when Father thrust a new retainer on me but that was more the idea of a new retainer, not you. I grew to like you and then love you. I thought our feelings weren’t reciprocated but now…”

“You’ve always known.” Niles sounded soft and sad. A rare thing. “You’ve made hindsight the worse enemy I’ve faced.”

Hindsight… Odin shrunk. “I’m…”

“No, no apologizing.” Leo cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips, “You were so sure of the conclusion but you never consulted us, so this is my proposal.”

Proposal… Odin’s heart was racing and his tears drying on his cheeks.

“I’d never force you to stay if you don’t want it. We love you. However, you haven’t given a relationship with us a fair shot. So, let us court you Odin. Let us win your heart. Stay with me. Stay with Niles. Give a relationship with us a try. If at any point in time you want to leave or don’t want this we’ll… respect your choice.”

A dream. He was dreaming. This… this couldn’t be real. Odin wanted to cry and shout, joy and terror filling his heart, but he had no tears. All he had was hope, hope blooming in the cracked, dry, dead crevices of his heart. He didn’t deserve this, an extra happy ending, but he was getting it. Odin’s heart swelled and he ducked his head.

“You’re… serious?” He asked softly. “You mean it?”

“We are.” Niles told him, taking Odin’s hand.

“Always are.” Leo echoed.

After everything, after living in a broken timeline, fixing the timeline, this was what the universe gave him. Another happy ending.

“I… I thought… I already got my happy ending.” Odin muttered to himself.

“You were wrong.” Leo told him, “So, please, answer me truthfully, do you want to give us a try?”

Us. Them. Together. Odin couldn’t help it. He seized the happiness this time, embracing it hastily, “I… yes.”

“Good.” Niles huffed out, “Now as for your punishment for making us worry for a day…”

Punishment? Odin whipped his head around to tell Niles that wasn’t entirely necessary, not to mention Lady Elise would scold them, but wasn’t able. Niles was kissing him, deeply, passionately. Desire warm and strong seeped into Odin and he felt like he was floating. When Niles pulled away Leo tugged him lightly and kissed him, just as deep, just as strong.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Leo whispered against Odin’s lips, “You can’t throw your life away for mine so easily.”

“I…” Odin stopped, “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Good, now another question.” Leo pulled away, “Your name, it’s Owain.”

Odin swallowed. It had been so long since he’d heard that name from someone not Laslow or Selena, “Yes. My true name is Owain Dark.”

“May we call you Owain?” Leo asked, “In private?”

There was no reason to say no. “Yes, you may.”

“Wonderful.” Niles leaned against Odin, “Owain…” He slowly said, like he was savouring the name, “I think it suits you.”

The way he said it sent shivers down Odin’s spine, “Uh… thanks…”

Niles fingers dipped down and touched Odin’s thigh, “And I really like the image of our names on your thigh. It makes me… excited.”

Great. Odin felt a flush fill his cheeks. Niles’ fingers curled delicately and Odin couldn’t help but wonder how they’d feel on his bare skin…

“Perhaps we should let Odin rest and heal up first?” Leo suggested, “He’s still injured.”

“Right!” Odin squeaked out, “Injured…”

Niles pulled his hand away, but didn’t pull away from Odin’s side, “Fine… I’ll behave… for now.”

Odin’s face was red and his heart pounding, but he could care less. Flopping down onto the bed he wanted to rest, but he didn’t want Leo or Niles leaving him. They seemed to get the idea as they both remained sitting, gently touching his hair or holding his hand.

They didn’t leave, even after Odin drifted off to sleep, his heart rested, sure that things would work out.

After all, Odin had his soulmates with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin: As always I use gender neutral pronouns for Corrin
> 
> Bridge: Reference to some Awakening DLC
> 
> Platonic Laslow/Selena/Odin: Gives me Life.


End file.
